Increasingly, industries of all types are using robotic techniques for reasons of efficiency, precision, sanitation, and productivity. In the food industry, and particularly in the field of processed foods, robotics are of use in moving foods from one part of a production stream to another and ultimately into suitable packaging.
However, known robotic tools have proved inadequate to the handling of fragile baked and other processed foods and, in particular, for manipulating enrobed bakery products into packaging. Known devices have not provided sufficiently delicate handling which results in wasted product and increased costs to the manufacturer.